


Actions Worth A Thousand Words

by gold_sakura



Series: Alihaku Week 2014 [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alibaba and Hakuryuu being really clingy, Alihaku week contribution, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, For reasons, M/M, day 3: Black & White, not much else I can say for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba had fire at the edge of his fingertips, thawing out Hakuryuu’s frozen tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Worth A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Happy third day of Alihaku Week! This fic is for day 3: Black & White. Like usual, no beta for this fic. . . *wipes tear away* Hope you enjoy!

It was Alibaba’s touch that brought Hakuryuu back to his senses. He had immersed in a spiteful world for much too long. The warm hands that caressed his frigid cheeks were almost too much for Hakuryuu. He had been away from any sort of comfortable heat since his departure. Alibaba had fire at the edge of his fingertips, thawing out Hakuryuu’s frozen tears.

The boys never left each other’s side after that. No one was sure of the true reason of their wariness to be apart. Maybe it was because they knew the possibility of being taken away from each other always loomed in the distance. Perhaps it was due to their heightened bond they gained at their reunion. However, it was obvious to everyone around them that they tried with all their might to always keep any sort of physical contact with each other.

Holding hands was an automatic given for Alibaba and Hakuryuu. Their fingers were constantly intertwined, slowly molding out to fit into the other one’s palm. Alibaba’s strong spirit never faltered as he swung their connected arms back and forth. Hakuryuu was more reluctant to show public affection; he couldn’t help but hide his light blush by looking over his shoulder. Though they had differing opinions on this matter, both of them agreed that this small gesture made them feel safe.

Alibaba’s favorite pastime was giving his shy lover hugs. Whether if it was in a deep embrace or a gentle side hug, it brought the blond great satisfaction to create so many startled expressions on Hakuryuu’s face. Most of Alibaba’s hugs were unexpected, causing Hakuryuu to flinch, even jump each time Alibaba aimed for his waist. Those furrowed eyebrows, that scrunched up nose, and those puffed up cheeks always made Alibaba grin. It was rare to see Hakuryuu to show anything besides his serious nature in public. A simple hold could make his cute lover become flustered; it was no wonder why Alibaba was willing to deal with a couple of smacks to his back.

Whether Hakuryuu wanted to admit it or not, Alibaba was quite certain that the raven haired boy was a cuddler. Hakuryuu would find chances to snuggle whenever they were alone. He didn’t have a specific reason to embrace Alibaba. He wanted to feel Alibaba’s laughter against his chest whenever he had good news. He took the chance to grasp the blond’s firm back to be prepared to hold in any frustrations. Their mixed scents could comfort him during times of stress and sadness. Laying beside Alibaba reminded Hakuryuu that all of his recurring nightmares would never happen again.

Kisses were just an added bonus for them. It was an extra way of showing their affections. Hakuryuu’s quick pecks to Alibaba’s cheek were quite a shock when they first occurred. If it wasn’t for Hakuryuu’s short temper, it would have been great teasing material. Alibaba was the one who was constantly ready to up the ante. He would purposely turn his head to capture Hakuryuu’s lips with his own. With company, their lip contact would be minimal, nothing but a fleeting moment that had Hakuryuu running away to cool himself off. However, there was no escape when it was just the two of them. Alibaba knew how much Hakuryuu wanted to deny that he enjoyed being cornered, feeling how fast the rough, bombarding pecks could become a long and feverish battle for dominance.

It wouldn’t be surprising that some of those battles would lead to the full-fledged war. Their sexual intimacy gave them a time to show each other their true selves. Presenting their naked bodies was only the first step. Claiming their good qualities, faults, and everything else in between helped seal their affirmation of love in more kisses and gentle exploration of each other’s bodies. Alibaba would be the first to lose his cool. He would stare at Hakuryuu, fiercely observing his lover’s delicate, yet rough body with his fiery stare until the raven haired boy squirmed. Hakuryuu would unravel in a similar fashion, but at the same time differently all together. He knew this view of Alibaba belonged to him alone and he wanted to make sure it stayed that way. Alibaba would be marked by a ravenous beast, leaving no part of his chest and neck unscathed. The pleasure of becoming one would become an addiction that they would never get over.

Some of you, _perhaps a significant number of curious readers_ , might be wondering about their words. Surely they would reflect their unconscious actions, right?

Surprisingly, exchanging words wasn’t their strong suit. Then again, this is why their relationship made such a long lasting impression.

Their bond was best when they both stayed silent.

It’s not as if they remained quiet all the time, Their voices were heard just as much as anyone else’s. Somehow, both boys could tell that they could appreciate each other more when they kept their mouth shut.

Alibaba and Hakuryuu had seen firsthand at what unintended words and miscommunication did to their early friendship. They were both stubborn, equally determined to prove that their own opinion was superior. Both had regretted that they were short of words when Hakuryuu left. Both wished they could have done actions to show their love for each other sooner.

With enough time, Hakuryuu concluded that the best way to talk to each other was to be short and blunt. To most onlookers, it would be baffling to think that Alibaba and Hakuryuu had such a close relationship. Those only focused on speech could see nothing but a purely professional relationship.

To think the Pink Rukh surrounding Alibaba and Hakuryuu all the time never deterred them from their assumption.

These boys knew how unique their relationship was and had accepted it. They were beyond communicating with simple words. To most, their love was too straightforward, almost as if their world only consisted of simplistic things that appeared to be seen as white and black. But, with mind and spirit in unison, Alibaba and Hakuryuu’s eyes were graced with colors beyond our wildest imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Feel free to make any comment or suggestion. You can also message me on tumblr at gold-sakura. Posting this quite early since I am not going to sleep anytime soon. See you guys tomorrow!


End file.
